mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Wendy O. Koopa/Appearances
Appearances Super Mario Bros. 3 Wendy O. Koopa and the Koopalings made their debut in Super Mario Bros. 3. Wendy is the third boss encountered after Morton Koopa Jr.. Wendy can be found in her level. Wendy's battle takes place on flat ground, Mario/Luigi must aim to stomp thrice on Wendy's head. Wendy summons rings that bounce in any direction that can harm the player. After her defeat, the player can grab the wand to return to thw king. Super Mario World Wendy is the sixth boss of this game. She is the boss of Chocolate Island, where she attempts to confuse Mario by emerging from various pipes along with two decoys. Her fight is similar to Lemmy's except her pipes are all in a straight line and there are two fireballs bouncing around instead of one. She will still roast in the boiling lava under her after three bonks on the head. Her boss battle is thought to be easier than Lemmy's battle. Yoshi's Safari In Yoshi's Safari, Wendy appeared as the boss of Pipe Island. She is fought alongside a flying anvil. To hurt Wendy, you have to bean her three times with the anvil. The anvil must be overhead of Wendy to hurt her. Beat her and you get the Aquamarine Gem. Other appearances Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga/''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' Wendy is a boss after Bowletta takes over the Beanbean Kingdom. She has a Time Bob-omb in her battle, along with Roy and Larry. she attacks with her rings that go under your feet and then close together, and with a duplicate program similar to Lemmy Koopa, but is made harder due to the Time Bob-omb. ''Minion Quest: The Search for Bowser'' In Minion Quest, Wendy is the third Koopaling to be recruited by Captain Goomba and the second-runner up of her Cutie Contest. Wendy is a ranged minion and is weak against melee minions but strong against flying minions. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Wendy appears along with the rest of the Koopalings in ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam where they assist Bowser and his paper self in kidnapping Princess Peach. Wendy is first seen after Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario all reach Bowser's Castle but were knocked out by a giant cannonball. Wendy and Morton then have the heroes taken away to the Twinsy Tropics jail cell. Later, Wendy and Roy confront the heroes just before they left underground jail cell and battles them but loses. ''Mario Kart series'' Mario Kart 8 Wendy made her first appearance as a playable character in Mario Kart 8 along with the rest of the siblings. ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe.]] Wendy reappears in the second game. She is the only Koopaling to not have another Koopaling as her rival, but Peach and Daisy. She is controlled by the 200cc staff ghost Nin★Frank for Piranha Plant Slide. Non-canonical Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS''/''Wii U'' Wendy appeared in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as an alternate costume of the newcomer, Bowser Jr.. Wendy along with the Koopalings sans Bowser Jr. have the same dialogue used for Palutena's Guidance. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Wendy reappeared in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an alternate costume for Bowser Jr.. Wendy gained the same Palutena's Guidance dialogues. Category:Characters by appearance